Our Slemn Hour
by XaBlackRoseX
Summary: This is my very first attempt at a dark story. So please bare with me. This is about how Donna coped with the Doctor's absense. And he her's. RATED M ::WARNING:: VERY DARK
1. Preloude

Donna bit her bottom lip as she slide the cool metal blade across her wrist. So many thoughts whirled around her mind, but they meant nothing to the fact that she was slipping. She was slipping into the endless darkness where all she could hear is his voice.

Donna felt the waves of water slam against her bear chest as her face titled into the tub water and her head into the darkness of death. And with that she was gone.

Wilf knocked on the bathroom door.

"Donna, love? Are you alright, it's been over an hour." He paused waiting for an answer, but when no sound escaped through the door he opened the door. "Donna, love I'm coming in." He walked in and froze.

The sight before him was horrifying. Donna laid in a tub overflowing with bloody water; her flaming red hair covering her pale face. Her blood smeared the tile wall and the tub itself.

The old man crumbled to floor emptying the contents from his stomach onto the watery floor. His bottom lip trembled as he let his tears mix with thick colored waters.

"Dad, what's going on?" Sylvia asked stepping into view of the sickening scene. Her hands flew to her mouth as she ran out of sight, calling the name of her beloved daughter.

Wilf took a shaky breath and looked up. His eyes caught Donna's. They were wide and lifeless.

"Doctor." He mumbled before vomiting again.


	2. Trust in me

The Doctor sat in the TARDIS in silence. The Doctor sat slouched over on her bed, his head in his hands. Today would be their two year anniversary of traveling together.

The time had gone by so slow for him. He had checked up with Wilf a few times, but he had told him that she was adjusting and would be fine over time. And the Doctor knew that she would be.

He lifted his head and looked at his hands. He'd swore to protect her, to never hurt her and yet he had killed her with his own two hands. His own doing. He snapped to attention when his mobile started to ring. He rose slowly and walked off to the console room where he answered it.

"Yeas, Martha." He answered dryly. Sobbing was heard through the other line. "Martha?"

"D-Doctor, you need to get to Torchwood medical bay. It- it's Donna. Please its bad." The Doctor had no time to respond to the sudden plea before the line went dead. His hand dropped the phone before it reached the console key bored where he typed in a random date and year.

The TARDIS threw him about as it took him to his destination. The only thing he thought of was that she had somehow remembered. The TARDIS suddenly jerked to the far right before rattling to a stop. He flew out the TARDIS doors and into Torchwood.

"Doctor." A soft voice greeted him. He turned to face a distorted Martha Jones. Her face tear streaked and tired.

He forced a half smile for her. She didn't even try to return it; instead she turned and started to walk down a long corridor. The Doctor took it as sign to fallow her.

"You're late." She told him softly. The Doctor looked closely at her as she trembled ever so slightly. "I called two days ago." She stopped abruptly and looked into a glass window. The Doctor cautiously did the same, turning to face the window.

On the other side of the window laid Donna. She was dressed in white and had IV tubs covering her right arm. Her hair fell over the pillow lightly as she shook her head to a young nurse. White gauze wrapped thickly around both wrists.

"What happened to her?" The Doctor found himself asking. Martha took in a breath before turning to face him.

"She tried to commit suicide. Would have succeeded too if her granddad hadn't called Jack when her did." The Doctor's lips parted as he looked sadly at Donna. Martha continued when he turned and faced her.

"Slit both her wrists. She would have died. She did die. Her heart beat stopped on the way here, Mickey and I were able to resuscitate her. We've tried talking to her, but she doesn't let anyone close." Martha sighed.

"She's broken Doctor." Donna turned and looked at the window sadly. "Don't worry, the Window's a one way. Although I was able to get some information out of her. She told me the reason why she tried to end her life was because of you." The Doctor looked at her shocked.

"Because of me?" He asked solemnly. Martha shook her head.

"Not as blunt as I put it, but yeah. Because the voice inside her head told her that the only way they could stay together forever would be to remember. And the only way she remembered anything was when she was asleep." Martha looked away from him and back at Donna.

"Her minds screaming at her to remember. I can't imagine what that's like, not being able to remember anything from a part of your life and to have our body to reject you because of it. I mean can you imagine." She said tears filling her eyes again. After a second of silence she breathed in deeply and looked at the Doctor.

"You can see her now if you want. But only for a moment though. She might remember after all." The Doctor nodded and walked into her room.

He motioned for the nurse to leave, and he did. Donna looked up at the strange man suspiciously.

"Who the hell are ya and what do you want?" She barked. The Doctor stuck his hands in his pockets and grinned lightly.

"Names The Doctor." She scoffed and leaned into her pillows.

"Great. What are you going to do, psych me or something?" The Doctor shook his head and pulled a chair up to the side of her bed. He sat down and leaned close. He felt Martha eyeing him through the one way mirror.

"No, I'm just here to talk."

"Right, just like all the other ones. Tell me who sent you was it Mad Martha?" the Doctor chuckled and smiled.

"Actually Martha did call me, but only because she's worried 'bout her best friend." Donna looked at him strangely.

"Excuse me?" The Doctor rose and started walking to the door.

"I know that you feel as if you've met some of these people before, am I right?" Donna stared at him in awe. The Doctor locked the door.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing?" Donna asked. The Doctor turned.

"Donna I need you to trust me okay. You do know them Donna. Remember them." The Doctor was pushing it, but he had to try. Donna shook her head and let tears fill her eyes.

"I can't. It hurts." The Doctor nodded and proceeded towards her.

"Come on Donna, try to remember them." The door knob started to rattle. He heard Martha and Jack calling his name through the door.

"Think, Captain Jack, Martha Jones, Sarah Jane Smith, Rose Tyler. Remember Donna." Donna closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No it hurts too much." She complained. The Doctor slowly sat down and grabbed her head. Donna lifted her head in surprise. His eyes caught hers. Tears slowly started to slither down her fac.

"I'm so sorry Donna."

"Doctor. Doctor who?" She asked. The Doctor paid no attention to her question and continued.

"I never meant for this to happen to you."

"Who are you?"

"You're meant for so much better."

"Why won't you tell me your name?" Her voice was filled with venom and sadness.

"Donna, forgive me for this." Donna opened her mouth to protest, but the Doctor quickly placed his finger tips on both temples and closed his eyes, unlocking all of her old memories. They gasped and he pulled away.

The pounding on the door and window ceased. Donna's body trembled with every breath she took. She lifted her gaze to the Doctor's face. His eyes were filled with overwhelming fear, sadness, happiness, and tears.

"I can see it." She paused and smiled her hand finding his through the messed up bed sheets. "I can see all there is, was, and all there will be." A single tear rolled down her cheek. The Doctor smiled and let his own tears fall.

He moved a hand behind her head and pulled her forward, placing a soft kiss onto her forehead. She was already burning up. She closed her eyes and smiled. The Doctor smiled and pulled away.

"You left me." She simply stated. He nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. "Why did you leave me?"

"Because I thought it the best for you at the time." He shook his head and smiled. He cupped the side of her face and wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb. She leaned into his touch.

"So why now?" She asked quietly.

"I have an idea." He answered shortly. Donna looked up into his eyes. Fear was all she saw in them.

"You have an idea?" she eyed him skeptically. "This idea isn't gonna wind me up as some bizarre alien thing with two hearts and can never die, is it." She asked grinning. The Doctor chuckled. It was good to hear her joking like this. He missed it.

Was there actually something to that old saying, 'You don't know what you've got, until you've lost it.'? He looked up into those crystal blue eyes and smiled.

"No nothing like that, but it involves kissing one of those alien things." He grinned playfully. Donna smiled warmly before her smile wavered for a moment letting the tiniest of pain show on her face.

"Hmm, is that so? Well then I just hope it's better than before." She teased. The Doctor acted hurt and frowned.

"What's wrong with Ginger Bear and Anchovies?" He asked. Donna chuckled dryly. She looked away for a moment of silence. She turned back around fear too showing in her eyes.

"What if this doesn't work Doctor?" She asked hesitantly. He shook his head and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry." He said simply. Donna let new tears blur her sight.

"Better like this then with no memory what so ever." She put on a fake smile. He returned it and leaned in ever so closely to her lips. He hesitated for a moment, but soon he placed his lips overtop of hers.

His hands cupped her face; he moved his body so he was kneeling on the bed lowering her slowly to the pillow. Her hands traveled to his chest and grabbed his jacket. He felt the Meta crisis flowing between them.

Her grip on his jacked ceased and her hands dangled to the side. He pulled away and looked down at her and noticed her unconscious. He laid her down gentle and laid down next to her placing his ear to her chest listening for her heartbeat.

There was none. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. She was gone. He had just officially killed Donna Noble, the most important woman in whole of creation, and to him.

He bit his bottom lip as his body finally gave out and broke down. He screamed in agony, grabbing fists full of her hospital gown. He cried her name over and over again letting the buckets of tears fall from his closed eyes.

He tangled one of his legs with hers and buried his face in her hair.

"No this is not happening! She's not dead! She's not!" He bellowed. "She can't be." He whispered. Finally his cries let him fall into a deep sleep where all he saw was her.


End file.
